


I Won't Run Away

by The_things_we_do_today



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: All of my stuff is inspired by Sing To Me Instead rn because it's amazing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Go listen!!!, Greyace!Davey, Greyasexuality, Hurt/Comfort, I made him kind of an asshole in a new wip so here's this to make up for it, I was trying to translate my greyromantic-ness, I'll stop but let's finish it off with a good tag, I'm not greyace btw so please correct any inaccuracy, Jack Is A Good Boyfriend, Kinda, M/M, Sorry for so many useless tags that are just me craving social connection?, Title summary and last line from Run Away by Ben Platt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, surprise surprise (not)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_things_we_do_today/pseuds/The_things_we_do_today
Summary: I may not be wise, and I won't save the day. But look in my eyes, and know I'll always stay. And I won't run away...~Davey comes out to Jack as greyace. That's it. It's really fluffy and sweet and there's like a lil tiny baby bit of angst but mostly it's just tooth-rotting Javid fluffiness. Enjoy!Also, Pro-Tip: when you can't think of a summary, just steal Ben Platt's shit.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I Won't Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fabulous people of all gender identities, sexual and romantic orientations, mental healthnesses (shhh it's a thing) and racial and ethnic backgrounds! (And anyone else I forgot hehe) Today I present...more coming out fluff and projection! Whoo! (There's romance-y shit though look at me go) This fic idea came about like this:
> 
> Me: we've written a bunch of coming out things. Let's do something different.  
> Brain: Okay  
> Brain: but picture this  
> Brain: Davey coming out to Jack as greyace  
> Me:  
> Me: dammit
> 
> Also! The idea of greyace Davey (which now one of my favorite Newsies headcanons) came from @thestoryweneededtowrite on Tumblr (Also writeitininkorinblood here on Ao3, but there's way more Newsies stuff on their Tumblr) and y'all need to go read everything on there right now.

**I Won't Run Away**

  
Davey Jacobs had a problem. Well, he had more than one problem. But this particular problem happened to come in the form of his boyfriend's fingers at the edge of his pants, about to tug them down. Now, for most people, this would not be a problem. It would be quite welcome, in fact. However, it's a little different when you're a closeted greyace like Davey. For him, it was very, _very_ not welcome. But Jack didn't know that.  
It was their first anniversary, and _way_ past time to tell his boyfriend. But was he going to? Ehh...  
"This okay?" Jack inquired sweetly, running his free hand down Davey's cheek and kissing his forehead. The voice shook Davey out of his thoughts, and he swallowed.  
_No._ "Yeah," he lied, voice somewhat shaky. He prayed Jack wouldn't notice. He wasn't ready to have this conversation. Unfortunately, Davey had no such luck, and he sighed as Jack pulled back, looking concerned. _Dammit._  
"Hey," he murmured. "You know, it's okay if you aren't ready yet. I won't be mad." Jack tried to assure him. Davey let out a bitter laugh, the sound not matching the hot tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill.   
"Right. Sure. But how long does that stay true before you inevitably get fed up and leave? Two months? Three? It's already been a year Jack. However long you think you can wait, you're wrong. Why would you want me when there are a billion people out there ready to give you what you want?" Davey spat out, still fighting back tears.  
There was silence for a moment before a hand gently lifted his face. Davey was surprised when he looked up and Jack didn't seem angry or upset. He just looked concerned and confused. "Dave, I don't really know what you're trying to get at here..." Jack trailed off, looking slightly helpless and close to tears himself.   
"I'm greyasexual," he started, refusing to meet Jack's eyes and pulling away from him a little. "It means that I might never want sex, or that it might just be awhile, or that I might want it once and then never again or a million other things. It's weird and a complete toss up and you can't 'change my mind' and if you're not okay with not having sex them just say so and leave. I get it. It's fine. Everybody loves sex and it makes sense if you don't want a boyfriend who won't give it to you," he finished, tears finally starting to fall despite his desperate attempts to keep them at bay.  
Then, a warm hand cupped his face and gently wiped away the tears that had begun to slip down his cheeks.  
Davey chanced a glance up and was shocked when Jack didn't look disgusted or disappointed or even remotely upset.   
"Sweetheart," Jack began, searching for words. Then a strong pair of arms wrapped around Davey and he was sobbing into Jack's chest. "It's okay, it's okay," Jack whispered, rocking Davey gently. "You're okay. I'm not breaking up with you, I'm not mad. I don't need that. All I need is you, cheesy as that sounds. I love you _so_ much, Dave. Nothing's gonna change that. Everything's gonna be okay sweetheart, I got you. It's okay."   
They stayed like that, Davey sobbing while Jack held him and whispered reassurances. After he was all cried out, Davey sniffled and looked up, meeting Jack's eyes for the first time. "You really mean that? You don't care?" he asked hopefully. It was just too good to be true.   
Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple, continuing to rock him gently as he thought. "Well, of course I care about your identity and feelings and stuff, but no, I don't care about the sex thing. You're way more important, Davey. I love you so goddamn much. Of course, I'll be excited if you ever do decide you want to try, but it's perfectly okay if you're not. Whatever happens happens, and I'll still love you no matter what," Jack said, somehow squeezing his boyfriend even tighter.   
Davey sniffled, wiping at his tear-stained face. "Ugh. You're gonna make me start crying again," he said, laughing a little. For whatever reason, they both found this the funniest thing ever. Jack cracked up and soon Davey joined in, both of them clutching at each other as they laughed and laughed and laughed.  
When they were finally able to stop, Jack leaned forward to kiss Davey before pulling away hesitantly.  
"Is it still okay to kiss you?" he asked, suddenly realizing that he had no idea whether or not he'd been accidentally hurting his boyfriend for months. Davey looked at him in surprise.   
"Oh, yeah. Yeah, that's fine. It kinda depends on the day, but I may need to stop sometimes if it's too intense. I don't really know myself to be honest. Being greyace is really confusing." Jack nodded and kissed him gently.   
"Okay. Tell me if you're ever uncomfortable, yeah? I won't be mad. I just want to make sure I'm not hurting you." _If I haven't already,_ he added to himself, but quickly shook the thought. Can't undo the past, so it's best to just move on and start being aware now.   
Davey nodded and snuggled into his boyfriend a little, and Jack rearranged them so they were lying down fully in the bed, pressed as closely together as possible.   
"Sing to me?" Davey murmured, already half asleep. "Just a little?"  
Jack hummed in thought, then began to sing quietly, barely more than a whisper. _"I may not be wise, and I won't save the day. But look in my eyes, and know I'll always stay. And I won't run away..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~
> 
> I am taking requests, but forewarning, I'm kinda picky. I'll tell you whether or not I'm interested in writing your request, but please don't fight me if I'm not. To save some time, here are a few things I will not write:  
> 1\. background character (we're talking like Finch and Specs and stuff. Race and Spot are fine. If you're not sure, please ask!) centric things. I don't know them well enough.  
> 2\. Anything involving Sarah. (Please don't attack me)  
> 3\. Anything NSFW. I'm ace. I don't do that stuff.  
> 4\. Nothing too dark or sad. Angsty stuff is fine as long as there's a happy ending.  
> 5\. Straight centric things. They get enough attention. (If it's minor or just mentioned, it's fine.)


End file.
